megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sleipnir
Sleipnir is a demon in the series. History Sleipnir is Odin's eight-legged horse in Norse mythology. It was born from a union of Loki in the form of a mare and the horse Svadilfari, as a means of delaying the builder of the walls of Asgard from completing them on time, which would allow them to take the goddess Freya for themself. After causing Svadilfari to run off into the woods, Loki gave birth to the gray, eight-legged foal some time later. Sleipnir was described as being the best horse among the Aesir and men. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Holy Beast Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Holy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Holy Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Avatar Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Holy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Holy Race *Persona 4'' / Golden: Weapon *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Weapon *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Holy Race *Devil Survivor 2: Wilder Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Sleipnir can be encountered within Shibuya's Celu Tower instances, appearing alongside Odin in silver's boss room. There are two mountable variations within game-- one normal and one with increased resistances and a feature boosting its natural speed. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Sleipnir can be encountered in the main temple of Tsukiji Konganji. It can teach Nanashi the Me Patra, Mahamaon, Samarecarm and Dekunda skills through its Demon Whisper. Sleipnir benefits from learning Light, healing and support skills. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as Slepnir, he can perform the combo Blizzard with Fenrir. Slepnir also has the power Hyper Speed. ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Fire= - |Ice= - |Electricity= |Wind= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Almighty= - |Poison= - |Paralyze= - |Stone= - |Strain= - |Sleep= - |Charm= - |Mute= - |Fear= - |Bomb= - |Rage= - |Skill= Patra Luster Candy Prepardness |D-Skill= Me Patra War Cry Life Surge |Password = BQdoPRmfc0yvEJWv CpavEZaYkQi8WZcC }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= - |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill= Me Patra\Innate Luster Candy\Innate Dekunda\61 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Last Bible III'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Force= Resist |Mystic= Resist |Racial= Devil Flash |Passive= Ice Drain* Force Drain* |FusedQuote= I'm the Wilder Sleipnir. I can run through the air! It's dang hard on my back, though. |FusingQuote= I wanted to fly the skies with you, but I'll leave that to the younger demons. }} Gallery Category:Norse Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons